


You May Be Right (I May be Crazy)

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demon and a Goddess, F/F, F/M, Hook-Up, Lucifer Bingo 2019, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: What if Dan and Charlotte's date in "The Sin Bin" had gone the way Maze suggested? Spoiler alert- SEXY.





	You May Be Right (I May be Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, GlitterSkullFairy for her corrections and betaing!
> 
> This is sort of for Lucifer Bingo 2019 - one of my boxes is Vaginal Sex. I think I checked it off nicely.
> 
> I'll get back to my WIPs someday, I promise.

Charlotte Richards had some time to make up for.

Months were gone from her awareness, never to return again, apparently. Supposedly this handsome male Detective had _something_ with her, and well - she was more than a little curious about their past. What made him want to come back to a woman mid-divorce, with kids? She had also wronged him, but she was fuzzy on how or why. She knew she was gorgeous, on top of successful. She just didn't know what drew them together in the first place. She had no memory of their first encounters, but it was something he had to look past to agree to a real date for.

The pieces weren't all coming together just yet and she could admit she'd gotten more than a little desperate to find a connection to that lost period. All of it was gone, not just her history with Dan. She had reams of hand-written notes from that period that weren't in her style - either in form or function.

Lucifer, unfortunately, didn't pan out. _At all_. She had to work on that. She knew she had these new histories with strange new people. Or in Dan's case, not so much strange, just...odd.

Maybe her reaction now was due to her missing a disturbing amount of time. Maybe it was the divorce underway and the rest of her life going up in hellfire. Maybe she just needed to have a little fun and her nether regions were being a _bit_ demanding tonight. Maybe it was the drinks.

This woman _smelling_ her just wanted a good time tonight - _with her_ \- and had a strange way of coming on to potential partners.

Charlotte shifted her legs, only half ignoring the fact her date looked terribly interested in Maze’s proposal. The other half was terribly turned on at the cautious fire in his eyes, her lizard brain screaming at her to go for it.

It didn't exactly hurt her feelings to be hit on by younger women either. She was woman enough to admit she had more milage, if not the experience. Dark eyes watched her predatorily and it sent a shiver up her spine. And the woman was hot. Charlotte hadn’t felt so _wanted_ in a long time.

Maze’s stare, her _desire_ was intoxicating, rolling off her like a physical thing, like she was already stripping her, here, in front of God and everyone and touching her and-

Maze sniffed her again, deeply. She felt the woman's carnal hunger, saw the way her dark eyes undressed her unashamedly. She shivered.

Oh, she'd been propositioned before. Any number of clients plied her sexual favors, but she took none of them. If any favors had been exchanged, it was always money, or maybe just something going missing - nothing she truly debased herself for. As for sex with women; It had been a while, well before marriage, but she'd had her girlish college fun-time flings. Staring down the barrel of _life changes_ , she realized it had been some time since the figure of another woman had tugged at her...heart.

Dan, her date, sat watching and holding his tongue with incredible restraint, licking his lips and offering no opinion. Not with his voice anyway. His eyes, on the other hand, were clamoring to himself, somewhere between _oh God do not screw this up_ and _shit this might actually happen._

Charlotte laughed softly at his look, which helped his brain not at all. Maze took half a step back. She knew the warming expression that must be on her face, and she gave Maze a teasing smile. Charlotte ran her fingers through the sexy woman's loose curls. “You like how I smell?”

Maze’s wicked smile widened, eyes dark with banked fire and sensing victory. Maze liked to win. “Yeah. You remind me of something. Something good. You’re making me hungry and I want a snack.”

“So, you want to find out how I taste?”

Dan's face slightly fell at the same time Maze eagerly wrapped an arm around Charlotte's waist. The blonde reciprocated, her arm going over her shoulder. He thought his hot date was getting stolen by Maze. Dan sighed and his hands cupped his drink. _Because of course Lucifer was going to end up fucking up his life, even tangentially. Again._

Without turning her gaze from Charlotte, Maze asked lowly, “we aren't going to leave your date _empty-handed_ are we? He looks awfully put out.”

He gulped, pulling his polo collar. “I, uh. I mean…”

Maze licked Charlotte's ear. “He looks fun, doesn't he? I've seen him naked. He's fit. Bet he can go all night.”

Dan just flushed further, remembering the incident when Maze stripped him and left him at Chloe’s -  with less than glowing enthusiasm. He still hadn’t forgiven Maze for leaving a goose egg on his head. All that said, he couldn’t say she hadn’t popped into his fantasies from time to time.

Charlotte’s nerves positively danced, her heart rate picking up. Recklessness was not in her nature, but...Maze smelled good too, like a wild thing. She looked at Dan from under her lashes. “Oh? I'm told I have too, but I guess I could use some mental jogging. Who knows, maybe it'll help me. Maybe some experimentation?” Charlotte extracted herself, coming back over to Dan, bending her head down to him. “Am I being too forward? I get the feeling you’re entertaining some ideas yourself.”

Her now slightly sweating date flicked his eyes back at Maze then to her. “Is it what you want? And I _know_ Maze. She's... intimidating.”

Charlotte nodded, pecking him on the cheek. “Call it a mid-life crisis thing, but I'm feeling... _free._  Wanna go do something crazy with me?"

“Have you done anything like this before?”

“Not since college. And don’t ask how long ago that was.”

He tried very hard not to look at Maze just yet. “She might leave some marks.”

Charlotte just grinned slyly. “Mmmm. You think? We can help each other cover them up later.”

A huff escaped him. “You really are in high spirits aren’t you?” He downed the rest of his drink. “She’s one of the few people I would bet who won’t be clingy about it later. She _hates_ emotions.”

“Then it’s perfect. I get to blow...off some steam.” She bit her lip, shifting her weight again. “And you.”

Dan, whose complexion had no hope of returning to something _not_ blazing, dragged his focus to Maze, somewhat reluctantly. She was gorgeous. And dangerous. Living, breathing sex and brimming with whipcord energy. He had no doubt he was in for the time of his life. There was just one problem. A big one. “Lucifer is going to murder me, isn't he?”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Like he cares. Course, I could call him and try to get a proper four-way going. Have you ever seen him naked?” Her lips twitched and Charlotte sensed some interesting memories hiding there. But the thought of Lucifer started to kill her lady boner for some reason. She shook her head.

Dan nearly choked. “Yeah, I have, and uh, No we aren’t calling him! No. For many reasons. We don't need to...invite anyone else. Just the three of us.” He nodded to himself firmly. As much fun as two women would be, he would check the fuck out if Lucifer turned up too.

Maze _stalked_ to their table and leaned next to him, looming, her breasts at his eye level. “My place is pretty close.”

Dan figured it out before Charlotte. He carefully put a voice to it, “we, and I can't believe I even need to say this, are not engaging in any fun times at my ex-wife's apartment. And now that you reminded me you live with Chloe, I'm not sure this is a great idea.”

Charlotte _pouted_. Maze touched his chin, tilting his face up, oddly gentle. “C'mon, haven't you ever had sex in your ex's bed? I have.”

Dan flinched in spite of himself. “Wait, you've had sex in Chloe's bed or your ex's bed? Beds?”

She just smirked.

The blonde leaned in, keeping her voice low. “I'm gonna vote no on that. I work with her too.”

“Ugh. I just want a little drama in my life. Is that too much to ask? Okay, spoilsports. Dan's place it is, since I bet yours is crawling with short humans.”

Dan opted not to argue. She was probably right anyway. He didn’t know if Charlotte’s ex still lived there or not either.

“What kind of sex toys do you have?”

“I am not discussing that here!” he hissed.

“Nothing then? At all? Hmm. I guess the police cuffs will have to be enough.”

* * *

It was, by far, the most awkward Uber ride ever. At least for Dan. His date and Maze kissed in the back seat while he shifted his legs and thought about kittens. Piles of innocent kittens. And holding his hands in his lap just in case a stray thought about Maze in catsuit popped up. The driver grinned over at him mercilessly when he put it together.

Dan closed the door to his apartment and felt arms go around him from behind. Charlotte kissed the back of his neck, pushing down his collar and adding a bare nip. In her heels, she was tall enough to breathe on his neck. Her hands explored his front pockets, holding his hips against hers.

Maze pressed her curves against his chest, purring, sliding her palms up his pecs. I can't wait to take you for a test drive.”

Somehow, a stray, coherent thought wound through his brain and out his mouth. “I am a dead man. Yup. Lucifer is so going to _murder_ me.”

“Bring it up again and _I'll_ murder you. Or call him over.”

He inhaled. “Yes, ma'am. Lady. Miss. Mistress? Please don't kill me.”

“Hmm. I like Mistress. And your body is telling me you might like me to order you around a bit.”

Charlotte set her teeth against his neck. “Is there room for two in charge or should I follow your lead?” She slid her fingers under his shirt and he flinched. Just a little.

Dan reached up and gripped her wrists firmly. “Ground rule one, I'm not your sex toy. You can ask me to do things but I'm not going to be abused. I'll sit this out and you two can play here if you want, if that was what you were expecting.”

Mazikeen smiled. And for once, it wasn't terrifying. “Maze likes. You got it, _Detective._ ”

He shivered in spite of himself. “Really?”

“One thing I've picked up over the years is that sex is a lot more enjoyable as long as everyone is into it. Unless we're talking torture in Hell, then that's a whole different ball game. I can literally get off on pain, but all partners have to _want_ to participate for that. I bet I could train you to be a pretty sub, but I can play any part, as long as you're as good as you look.” She bit her tongue lightly.

Charlotte moved her hands to cross at his waist. “I very much want you involved too. We can all play nice. Maze can order _me_ around maybe.” She softly swept his neck with her tongue. “I know how I look on my knees.”

He fought down a blush and moved to touch Maze's shoulders, mostly ignoring the press of two women (Look at me now, college Dan) and so far doing an astonishing job of not diving into her mouth straight away. He needed to be clear about something else. Maze's easy capitulation made going forward easier. “I haven't. Uhm. This is new?”

Mazikeen didn't help. At all. She leaned up to bite his lip. “What? With a woman? I know that's not true,” her hands wound up to the V of his shirt, stroking flesh with the tips of her fingernails.

He turned another shade of red. “With more than one? Of anything?”

“Just allow your mistress to help you along. And don't come too quickly or I at least will be...displeased.”

He breathed in sharply, a new thought about _logistics_ slamming him in the face.

Charlotte tugged his polo up over his head and he tossed it to a corner. Maze pulled his face down to kiss him, hard. She hooked a loop of his jeans, jerking his hips against her. She made a pleased growl, slowly moving her body. Charlotte must have shed a layer, since hot skin and a layer of soft, cupped lace pressed against his back.

He made a muffled sound against opening lips, pulling at Maze’ clothing. The kiss broke and she shrugged out of her jacket, dropping it. Crooking a slim finger, she led the way to the bedroom. Charlotte delayed him with a kiss, softer and longer than Maze. She faced him, curling her fingers into his short hair. “Hey, this doesn't mean we can't do another date, you know.”

His heart sent up a thrill, like when he met her at their table tonight. His smile came easier. “Yeah? Cause I want that more than this.”

“Mmm. Good answer. But right now, this is more for me. I hope you have fun too.”

He twitched. “She's going to expect me, to uh…”

“And you better. I'm hoping for a show.” Her sly smile faded a bit. “Unless you don't want to. We can manage something else.”

“No, I mean, I'm more than happy - I mean, I want to make you _both_ happy.”

Maze groaned from the door. “If you get any sweeter you're going to give me diabetes. Get your sweet asses in here before I just take care of myself.”

Dan turned to the voice. His pants tightened at the view of Maze leaning, topless in just her leather pants, against the door frame.

He followed Charlotte and Maze swept in to smack his ass, hard. He couldn't hold in a yelp. She ran her hand up his back. “Aw, poor thing, can I kiss it and make it better?”

Charlotte freed him from his jeans without waiting for a response, snaking his belt out with sure movements and a hungry look. She kissed him again, and his hands wound into her hair. He nearly forgot about Maze, until his open pants left his hips and he was gripped through his boxers from behind. Things shifted and lips trailed down his spine, teeth pulled at the elastic and his ass was laid bare, peppered with wandering kisses.

He stepped out of his clothes, intending to get to the bed, Charlotte's lips on his and then Maze swallowed his cock without warning. He nearly lost his balance and heard a throaty grunt of amusement from Maze, who clapped a palm on his ass to keep him in place. Lips on his and lips suddenly around his cock, he pushed his hips against her mouth. Maze  _moaned._

Without preamble, she had him deep between her lips and he gasped with it. She sucked hard, his cock swelling to fullness rapidly. Her tongue pressed under his length with hot, hungry swirls. She let go with a wet sound and shoved him on the bed hard enough to bounce. She turned Charlotte. “Come here and undress me. Dan, you stay put. Please.”

She did as she was told, leaning in for a lingering kiss, turning to the side for Dan. Charlotte slid a finger into the leather waistband, popping a snap loose and unzipping her. She reversed her palm and cupped Maze firmly, curling her fingers in a teasing motion.

Dan made a noise.

Maze turned her attention to the woman's neck. “I think he likes that.”

Charlotte groaned, pulling her fingers up and around to her ass. “I like how he tastes on your lips.” She shimmied the pants down to the floor, leaving a multi-stringed black thong.

Maze got Charlotte's skirt off, leaving her in a lovely set of matching blue underwear. “Mmmmm. Someone was already planning to get lucky tonight.”

Dan blushed. Charlotte didn't as she kicked off her heels.

The women kissed a little more, hands moving up. A blue strap came off an ivory shoulder. Maze bent, flashing white teeth to a pink nipple, earning a shortened breath. Charlotte grabbed a handful of black thong, winding her fingers into the silky straps. Maze wiggled her hips, the underwear straining against her thighs, just barely still on. She hooked her fingers through blue panties and straightened, pushing Charlotte against the wall next to the bed.

“Ladies first.”

Maze dropped gracefully to her knees. The blue panties dropped with her. They were wet.

Maze nosed her, lips turned up at the corners, tongue peeking out. Charlotte whimpered. Dan decided ‘stay’ meant on the bed, so he rose up on his knees to kiss her.

Maze spared a smile up, the tip of her nose barely brushing the woman in front of her. “Mmmm...I bet I can keep her attention longer. Especially if I cheat.” She licked her palm and held Dan's cock, squeezing him.

He jerked. Charlotte had a hand on his hip with the same goal in mind, but almost bit his tongue when Maze applied her mouth to Charlotte, skimming her tongue over soft skin. The tips of demon fingers just barely dipped into her, lazily stroking back and forth, wet but not deep. Charlotte moaned, pushing her hips forward, pushing into Maze's hungry lips. Charlotte breathed hard through her nose and stepped her legs apart.

The wicked tongue sought her wet heat, flicking and curling, teeth just edging into soft folds. The fingers delved, gently filling her, but not enough. Charlotte grasped Dan, taking over from Maze, sliding and wrapping her fingers along his hard length. Maze cupped his balls with sure movements, apparently ambidextrous.

Charlotte curled her fingers into Maze's hair with a tight grip. She broke the kiss to peek down her body. The view of black thong panties barely clinging to the woman's perfectly round ass along with long dark curls that fell against her thighs nearly undid her. Maze purred in her throat as if aware of her gaze, preening. Her tongue shifted, dripping and curling up to her singing, wanting nerves. Her thumb followed, riding a circular rhythm that had her tightening in an instant, ready to break. Dan dropped his head from her lips to her breasts, licking one and pinching the other. The slight awkwardness of the angle spoke volumes about Dan's core strength.

Maze, beautiful Maze, coaxed her into riding her face, moving with her mouth, breath hitching hard. When she came, it was with bucking hips and pulling hair and a lip-bitten moan. And kept coming. Maze’s nose and chin glistened with satisfaction, humming in her throat and lapping up whatever Charlotte had left, as excited by her response as she was to be the cause of it. Maze didn’t pull her face away until Charlotte’s legs turned to rubber. Dan kissed her lips again, scooping her up into the bed where she twitched just a bit with lingering pleasure.

Maze licked her lips lasciviously, crawling onto the bed and pulling Dan in for a very wet kiss that tasted of Charlotte. He shifted over her, kissing down from her mouth to neck, moving down her body. He nipped at her breasts, making her growl with, “more!”

He gave her a full-on _bite_ with a moment's hesitation and bracing for being thrown off the bed. Maze tugged the back of his head closer, grunting and pressing her center to his thigh. She kicked her long legs around one of his, hot to her core. His face mostly occupied, he managed to sneak a look at Charlotte. She had cupped her own breasts. She rolled up on one elbow to kiss Maze.

They lay like that, lightly tangled. Dan sucked at Maze's full breasts, playing with bites harder any woman ever wanted with him before. She arched for him, gripping the back of his head hard enough to leave crescent nail marks. He rolled and pinched with his fingers, squeezing hard enough to pull demanding moans from her throat. On anyone else, his teeth would have risked drawing blood, but she seemed to have thick skin in every sense. The second he let up pressure, she growled dangerously, so he went for it, biting her breast and practically bringing his teeth together through skin. She gasped and thrust herself against him, her lower lips made a wet stripe on his hard leg, undulating in a way that rubbed her clit against his muscles until she came throbbing on his hard thigh.

He didn't let go unto Maze did, and she awarded him with a smile that made him feel like he might survive this, maybe even with flying colors. He checked her breasts anyway - they didn't seem to be bruised, even where his teeth left indentations that seemed to be smoothing even as he watched. Maze huffed a scoff. “Worried about me? How sweet. I can take whatever you got.” Her legs untangled to re-wrap around his hips. Pulling them together. “Your turn,” she rolled him over on his back, wriggling to lick and bite down his chest.

He watched her wander, his cock brushing her stomach. Then Charlotte's hair fell over his chest and she grinned down at him. He tensed as it tickled lower, sweeping long and loose over his belly, following Maze.

Maze turned her face up to kiss her, each woman with a hand on the bed for support, the other reaching for his length. Maze backed up, Charlotte following, both touching him, stroking him. He groaned. He had no words left to string together In any pattern.

He thought.

Charlotte's lips went around him.

Oh, God, Charlotte. It was like the last time. She took him, wet heat enveloping him.

Then Maze's tongue licked even lower and he tensed with pleasure.

He really didn't want to come yet. He also really didn't want them to stop.

Maze moved her lips to join Charlotte's on the upstroke and they kissed around his length. One dark-haired head and one blonde bobbed together, waves of hair tickling his hips. They moved, swapping places, Maze's slightly swollen lips taking him even deeper, to the balls, without effort. He must have choked out a pleased sound because her lips quirked, he thought.

Dan grunted when he got close, but Maze sensed it at the same time he almost spoke.

She pulled up and away with smacking lips and a lingering string of saliva. She flashed up condoms she ninja’d up from somewhere - when he had no idea. Maze ripped two packs open with her teeth. Dan must have had a curious expression because she replied, “I'm double bagging you so we both get a ride.”

“I am...not complaining.” He took care of it himself and Maze re-arranged them.

Maze pulled him up to his knees, shoved Charlotte down on her back and climbed on, kissing her, ass facing him. After a moment, Dan figured out what was expected of him, and he wiggled in between their tangled legs. Maze leaned up on her knees, leaving space for him. He teased Charlotte first, edging the head of his somewhat desensitized cock into her. He arched and nipped Maze's ass, stroking between her legs.

Charlotte moaned and writhed under Maze, grabbing her ass with both hands. Dan drew it out, penetrating just an inch or two and rocking. The woman on the bottom of the pile groaned into Maze's chest, “Jesus Christ, fuck me. Dan.”

He thrust long and slow, dragging his length along her sweet spots. Charlotte hissed a _yesssssss_ and latched onto Maze's breasts, biting and licking. Dan's fingers grew slick. He licked his lips but couldn't eat her at this angle. He pulled Maze's hips, pulling out and plunging into Maze. The demon pushed back with a cry, moving a hand to Charlotte's clit, stroking. She moaned, a hand clenched tight in Charlotte’s hair.

Charlotte dragged her fingernails down Maze’s back, leaving raised white trails down her skin that vanished as fast as she made them. Maze must have muttered something, because Charlotte dug them in harder.

Dan fucked Maze for several more deep thrusts, then switched back to Charlotte. Maze complained  so he slid his fingers in her as far as she wanted. She clamped down on them as much as she could, her legs spread the most around them, arching her back. He got into a rhythm of it, feeling one woman building to ‘almost’ and switching it up.

Charlotte came first, shouting his name on Maze's breasts. Maze's fingertips were on her clit already, massaging circles and she pressed her pussy down on Charlotte's clit, wet and slick to ride Charlotte's orgasm and grind against her own knuckles, kicking off her own, smaller second coming. Dan willed himself to thrust in time with Charlotte's pulsing, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could. Her legs entwined with his, flexing and twitching under him. She relaxed against Maze, kissing her breasts languidly. “Fuck, that was good.” She could feel Maze's heat and wetness on her lower belly, her soft curves still pressing in all the right places.

Maze flopped off her, pulling Dan over and snagging her legs over his hips. She smiled evilly up at him. “You better have some steam left.”

He managed to get one layer of condom off then pinned her wrists (she let him) and fucked her into the mattress, taking her fully and deep. Maze bit his shoulder, sucking a bruise and groaning around her smile. A hand clutched his hot, slicked back, sliding to palm his ass.

He gave her controlled strokes that she could feel all the way down his body as he flexed, tight and coiled over her. She took them. An almost soft hiss with each thrust home, eyes squeezed tight. When she breathed, it was with their mixed scents, heady and arousing him further.

Maze muttered something under her breath, near his ear that sounded suspiciously like ‘-ucifer.’ Dan took it as the personal goad she intended, hammering her until her sounds became loud and needy and not words or names of any kind. He began to tighten, letting himself get closer with her. He didn't have to concentrate on not coming too soon, but it was still an issue. 

She felt amazing. Her breasts stuck lightly to his skin. She broke his hold and wrapped her arms around his chest, digging her nails into his back. Maze moved with him, breathing against his neck. Her legs were like iron, holding him deep until she gasped with rocking orgasms and riding him until she was done.

Dan came  hard, finishing near the end of hers, and falling slack and nearly unmoving on top of her.

His cock pulsed in answer to her ebbing echoes, milking him. He withdrew, feeling his skin damp with sweat, and the most spent he'd been in a while, he thought. Tying off the condom confirmed just that.

Maze let him up, looking very much like the cat in the cream. “I'm using your shower.”

“Mmmffph.”

She bounced off like a damn _My Little Pony,_ Dan reflected. He allowed himself one long moment of watching her naked ass cheeks as she sprang away with entirely too much energy. _Damn_.

He turned to Charlotte, who smiled at him, equally sated and glowing. She leaned up to kiss him gently. “We need to do this again. Just the two of us.”

He brushed his fingers through her slightly tangled hair. “what, you don't think we could make it work? Us plus a woman with questionable sanity and morals? You could have all the lesbo sex you ever wanted.” He grinned, confident of her reply.

“Ha! No, I won't have energy left for work if we keep her. As much as I enjoyed seeing your face from that angle, i want you all to myself next time.”

He propped himself up on one elbow, “so there's definitely a next time?”

She stuck her tongue out teasingly. “Yeah, but we should plan it now while my brain is orgasm addled.”

Dan kissed her again, long and softly. “How about next Friday? No demon women?”

“Mmm. Sure.”


End file.
